


Kousuke's Desk

by murkus



Category: I Love Yoo (Webcomic)
Genre: F/M, Office Romance, hot and heavy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-11-05 20:38:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17925947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/murkus/pseuds/murkus
Summary: Kousuke asks to see Shin-ae in his office...





	Kousuke's Desk

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: This takes place after college and everyone is of age.

        Shin-ae stood outside the door to the director's office, trying to calm her nerves by running her palms down the front of her dress pants.

_When did these get so wrinkled? Gah, am I making them worse?!_ she thought. _I can't stall any longer… I gotta just go in._ She knocked softly on the door, her knuckles barely making contact with the smooth wooden door.

        "Come in," his tone was imperious, as usual.

        Shin-ae popped her head inside the door. "Kousuke?" she asked, her voice uncertain. "You asked to see me? You said it was urgent." Her heart was racing along with her thoughts. Had she done something to upset him? She had been working full time in the finance department for a few months now and she had reviewed the latest budget proposal on her own. Perhaps she had miscalculated something? She didn't think she had made any mistakes… What if she had accidentally approved millions of dollars in spending?! Was Kousuke calling her in here to reprimand her?!

        "Miss Yoo." His blue eyes locked on hers from across the room. "Can you please take a look at this report?" His dark hair fell into his eyes as he rose from his chair and gestured at his computer screen.

        _Sh%t. I must have messed up after all. I triple-checked that thing!_

        Despite the fact that she had mastered the art of walking in heels, she still felt like she was on shaky ground as she walked across the large room over to Kousuke's desk. They had started seeing each other a few weeks ago, and she never knew how to act with him when they were in the office together. Hell, their relationship was so new, she barely knew how to act with him outside of the office either. He could switch from cold to hot in what felt like a heartbeat, leaving Shin-ae scrambling to catch up.

        She smoothed her pants again quickly, then walked around his desk to see what report he was referring to.

        Kousuke had stood, but his body was blocking his chair, so she leaned over the desk to get a look at the spreadsheet open on his screen. He was so close; Shin-ae felt her face go hot. _This is not an appropriate time to get all boy-crazy and hormonal,_ she scolded herself. _Try to act professional._  She took a deep breath to calm her pounding heart.

       "These numbers all seem correct. What exactly did you want me to check?" She looked up at Kousuke, her brows furrowing.

       In an instant, he had her face cupped in his hands. He drew her into a kiss, long and languid.

       "The report is fine," he broke away to whisper into her ear. "I just wanted to see you."

        He leaned into her, causing her to step backward, bumping into the desk. He deftly lifted her up onto it, spreading her legs so he was positioned comfortably between them. Shin-ae felt butterflies tumble through her. _Thank goodness I'm not wearing a skirt today_ , she thought. She looked up into his clear blue eyes, and she saw the warmth in them as he looked back at her. She grinned at him.

_So much for acting professional_ , she thought.  _You are going to get me in so much trouble._

        She hooked one arm around his neck, ran her fingers through his silky hair and pulled him in for another kiss. He kissed her deeply, passionately, like he was drowning and she was oxygen. He pressed himself forward into her, like he couldn't get close enough. She clung to him, until she was forced to put her hand behind her for support. ...

 

        Pencils and pens went flying across the desk.

 

        "Oh crap, sorry!" she said, breaking the kiss. She had knocked his office phone loose, which sent the pencil holder flying.... Even his name plate was askew. She tried to turn and straighten everything out, but Kousuke held her firmly, one hand on her waist and one on the back of her neck.

         "Shin-ae," he breathed. It took her breath away—just like every time he said her name. "I don't care about the pencils."

         She laughed then, and leaned forward into his kisses. "I thought you liked everything in its place," she said, as he nibbled on her earlobe, "so it doesn't disrupt your workflow." Her breath hitched as he trailed kisses down her throat.

         He smiled at her then. "My workflow is already quite disrupted. I can attend to the pencils at another time."

         He kissed her softly on the lips and reached for her blouse, his fingers nimbly undoing the top button. Shin-ae wrapped her legs around Kousuke's hips and leaned back.

_Oh my god, this is really happening._ Excitement, fear, and passion were all swirling like a typhoon in her chest.  _I can't believe I'm doing this._

        A thought occurred to her. "Wait," she said, as Kousuke went to undo the next button. He made a noise of impatience and continued undoing her blouse. Shin-ae laughed. "No, really. I need to go lock the door."

 

        "It's a bit late for that."

 

        _That voice._ Kousuke's face darkened. Shin-ae whirled around. _Yeong-gi!!_

        Yeong-gi was standing in the doorway, a stack of folders in his hand. Kousuke had stepped away from her, but it was no use—-it was obvious what had been going on.

        _Omigodomigodomigod_ … Shin-ae felt her face heating up, and she knew it was probably redder than Kousuke's Ferrari. She wanted to sink through the floor, to turn invisible, anything, anything but be here in this room right now watching the emotions battle it out across Yeong-gi's face—-shock, disgust, anger.

       Shin-ae struggled to speak, to find the right words to say, but she couldn't. It was like a sinister curse had been cast upon her, stealing her voice, her ability to even think. The silence seemed to stretch for eons, until...

        "Here are the latest reports," Yeong-gi said. His voice sounded hollow, empty. He turned to go, tossing the papers on the table by the door as he walked out. The folders hit the edge of the table, and some of them fell to the floor, scattering the contents. The spell was broken.

         "Yeong-gi, wait!" Shin-ae called. 

         She looked up at Kousuke. He looked down, his dark hair shadowing his crystal blue eyes once more.

         "We can resume this at a later time, Miss Yoo," he said. _Was that the hint of a smile?_   She hoped that meant Kousuke understood why she had to go. She had to try to explain. . .

         But he kept his gaze averted, looking at a spot on the rug instead of making eye contact.

         "Thank you, Kousuke," Shin-ae breathed. She kissed him on the cheek, quickly, and hurried out the door to find Yeong-gi. 

 

         Kousuke sighed. He looked at the papers scattered by the doorway and the disarray on his desk and pinched the bridge of his nose. Then he bent to pick up the scattered pencils, straightening the file folder and placing the office phone back in its cradle. He reached out to straighten his name plate, which was now at an angle to the edge of the desk. His hand hovered in the air over it for a moment, but then he put it back at his side, smiling. He could leave it askew, as a little reminder for himself.

**Author's Note:**

> I also posted this on the ILY Amino, but I edited it slightly for here. 
> 
>  
> 
> I imagine this taking place in a larger, post-college story, but this scene had to come out first. Maybe eventually I'll get to the rest of it.


End file.
